


Przestępstwo

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Dogs, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Mycroft i Greg mają dla Sherlocka prezent.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 13 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przestępstwo

Gdy Lestrade wpadł na ten pomysł, John nie był do końca przekonany, ale widząc tego szczeniaka, a teraz minę Sherlocka…

— Ale ja nie chcę mieć psa!

— Oczywiście, że chcesz. Zawsze chciałeś — odparł starszy Holmes, nalewając wody do wyciągniętej z torby miski.

— Poza tym, kto by go nie chciał? No spójrz na niego, na tę mordkę.

— Popieram. Gdyby bycie zbyt przystojnym było przestępstwem, musielibyśmy go zamknąć!

— Pies nie może być przystojny, Greg.

— Daj spokój, widzę, że go chcesz.

— Ma imię?

Zaprzeczyli, czując zbliżające się zwycięstwo.

— W takim razie dobrze, sam wybiorę. Chodź, jeszcze się od nich zarazisz głupotą. Do nogi, Watson!


End file.
